Razing the Steaks
Razing the Steaks is a Story mission in Far Cry 5. In-game description : "Zip believes Eden's Gate is a government-led farce. The truth is in the Bliss, a chemical being used on farm animals to subdue people's minds." Plot If they're lucky enough to hear it second-hand or not, the Deputy will learn of, or directly meet at his owned ranch, Zip Kupka, one of many local tin-foil-hatters and/or conspiracy theorists, as he torches a Peggie truck and supplies with his flamethrower. The slightly-madcap man expresses his free speech in denouncing the cult's actions as a government plot to mentally manipulate the populace through the local food supplies. He piles the both of them into his truck on the way to his next "mission for freedom" without even accepting an offer. On the road, Zip elaborates on his belief that the cult's supposed "Collapse" is just another part of the government's game, trying to distract people from their real agenda. He claims to have found a depot full of Eden's Gate's trademark mind-killer, Bliss and several caged animals being used to create lethal new Judges. Zip's logic goes that as the people consume the animal meat tainted with Bliss, they become suspectible to government manipulation, and so he wants to eradicate the source of the taint. An effective, if a misguided campaign of destruction against the cult is still a good thing. Maybe. Stopping short of the Flatiron Stockyards, Zip immediately recuses himself from actually doing the deed needs doing because of supposed personal connections to the afflicted animals and requests the Deputy perform it instead, that is the euthanization of the animals themselves. Going and in removing the overseeing cultists, they then proceed with somewhat peacefully ending the creatures' alleged misery as tools of government control. Though his furry friends have been sent to a better place, Zip still refuses to stop and wants to completely destroy the facilities to prevent their being used on more innocent animals, proceeding to wire up powerful explosives to the area to deter any attempts to restart the process. However, as the initial retaliation by Eden's Gate arrives, to his horror, Zip finds the cultists have attracted a herd of his bovine buddies to the site, where his traps immediately backfire on them, sending him into a rage that helps the Deputy clean out the last of the cult's presence. Even though they succeeded in stopping any more cruel animal casualties, the free-spirited man bears the loss of the cows, his cows, personally, as only he could. Tips & Tricks *Of the seven animals caged in the stockyards, there are three boars, three wolves, and one black bear, though only the latter two are likely to attack you in addition to the cult, as the boars will mostly run away from you until in proximity when they charge right at you. *Because of the wide-open space of the stockyards, having Nick Rye as a companion for this mission is a good strategy as he can immediately strafe-run over the place in the initial attack while providing support later on. Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions